One of the seven objectives of the Division of Animal Medicine at the University of Washington, Seattle, Washington is to obtain AAALAC Accreditation. One of the methods employed is that of an internal evaluation with "The Guide" as a standard and a listing of recommendations believed necessary for accreditation. Recommendations not requiring additional funds are currently being implemented. This proposal requests support for equipment and personnel needed for the centralized animal care facility to comply with the recommendations, facilitate the use of animals in teaching and research and enhance the efficiency of operation. The animal caging requested will provide satisfactory housing for 14 different species used in research at the U.W. It provides funds for additional caging for isolation and quarantine of incoming animals, for the purchase of filter cap caging to minimize disease transmission and for special equipment to contain biohazards. The professional and technical personnel requested will provide the minimal essential staff for the animal care, diagnostic, therapeutic and preventive medical programs. The surgical equipment and veterinary technician will partially equip and staff a central surgery-radiology-intensive care unit, both for aseptic survival surgery and non-survival surgery. The funds requested will improve the personnel health programs by providing sinks for hand-washing, improve the environmental controls by providing automatic lighting timers and an increased air cooling capacity and assist in the development of the animal technician training program.